If That's What It Takes
by tantangerines
Summary: Oliver Wood is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but besides that, who is he actually? He and Hermione Granger learn that there's more to life than books and sports. WONT BE FINISHING THIS. ONESHOT.
1. The Arrival

**Notes:**

_In the following story I had to edit some ages, small facts etc. to make it work. This story is based on Harry Potter: The Goblet of Fire, so you're going to see some of the storyline return in this fanfic. Imagine Oliver Wood being in his 6th year and Quidditch taking place (even though the Triwizard Tournament is going on). If things aren't mentioned in this fanfic, you should just consider they didn't take place (seems kinda logic)._

Well, Enjoy! )

* * *

**The Arrival**

Oliver Wood had apparently fallen asleep on the Hogwarts express, because after feeling it slow down, he opened his eyes slowly. It was dark outside, the rain was pouring down the sky and the wind made it slam hard against the window of the compartment he was sitting in. Oliver yawned and listened how the Weasley twins and Dean Thomas were trying to guess what the big event at Hogwarts would be. Oliver stood up, not really caring about what the event would be, and put on his school robes. He was way more preoccupied trying to figure out what had happened at the Quidditch World Cup. How the partying had suddenly been replaced by the sheer despair and horror of the crowd. Luckily, Oliver and his parents had escaped in time, but he was still on edge due to the whole situation. He had read the _Daily Prophet _more intensely the last couple of weeks than ever before in his life. He was worried for the future of the Quidditch World Cup, if the felons weren't caught. Just imagine a Quidditch match of this caliber without a crowd in the stands to cheer on their teams. It would be dreadful to have to listen to a report on the radio rather than to watch the game itself. Oliver tortured his mind with this once again when the train stopped in Hogsmeade Station. Without even realizing doing so, Oliver got off the train, put on the hood of his cloak and joined Fred, George and Dean Thomas in a carriage. They arrived at Hogwarts soaked and were diving the water balloon salute of Peeves, the poltergeist. Happy to be inside, Oliver took a seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, looking around the room; searching for familiar faces. Harry, Ron and Hermione enter the Great Hall and took a seat near Oliver. 'Happy Holiday Harry?' Wood asked, when Ron stopped fussing about the weather and Peeves. 'Besides the unfortunate twist at the World Cup, I mean.'

'Yeah, I guess. Spent the last couple of weeks at Ron's, but you probably already heard that from Fred and George.' Harry was just about to tell Oliver more about his holiday, when Hermione cut in: 'Shush! The Sorting's about to start!' The Great Hall went quiet and the Sorting Hat bursted into song. When the applause had faded, the first years were called forward to get sorted. Every time a first years was sorted, an applause reverberated from the tables. It was always fun to welcome the new students and to be remembered by how they had felt when they first walked into Hogwarts. Even though, Wood wasn't really paying attention to the sorting. When the last student had been sorted, he felt like he had awoken from a trance-like state. He shook his head and turned his head back to table, where the food had magically appeared before them. He ignored the gasps of the first years and loaded his plate. He wasn't very hungry though, the whole World Cup affair was still bothering him. 'Have you guys heard any news about the World Cup?' he asked finally, watching Ron stuff his face with mashed potatoes disgustingly. 'Not much, the Ministry still don't know who conjured the Dark Mark. There must've been loads of security, someone must've seen something or someone.' Hermione said without looking at him. She hadn't touched her food, and Ron's etiquette wasn't improving her appetite. Ron must've been starving, Yorkshire pudding was flying everywhere. '_Ron, _do you mind?' Hermione snapped at him. _'__Swolly__'_Ron muttered with his mouth full. Hermione rolled her eyes and started pricking her green peas absentmindedly.

After dinner, Dumbledore got to his feet to make his annual start-of-term speech. When he told the school the Triwizard Tournament was being held at Hogwarts; everyone started mumbling. Eternal glory for whoever won… this appealed to many boys. Oliver had to admit, the challenge was tempting. But what about Quidditch? Would he still have time for it if he would represent Hogwarts in the tournament? Would Quidditch actually be a part of this school year at all? When everyone had settled down again, Dumbledore continued explaining the rules and revealed the Goblet of Fire. The Weasley twins got rather angry when they heard about the age restriction, they were determined to put their name in the goblet and plans were already being made after dinner. Oliver walked with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Fred and George to the Gryffindor tower and they sat down by the fire. Ron made desperate attempts to dry his socks but Hermione helped him out using _Impervious_ to repel the water. Pretty soon, Fred, George and Dean had gone up to their room to figure out a way to get past Dumbledore's age-line, which would be drawn in a circle around the Goblet of Fire. Oliver gazed in the fire; he didn't notice Harry and Hermione's worried looks. 'Wood?' Harry began, carefully. 'Are you feeling alright?'

'Yeah mate, you don't look too good.' Ron said, looking apologetic when Hermione gave him a stern look. Oliver looked up at the there of them. 'Fine, I'm just tired I think. I'd better get to bed early if I want to work out our training scheme for this year. ' He tried a yawn to make his story believable. He didn't feel like telling them he was worried. He got to his feet and said goodnight to them and a couple of other people. 'Yeah right, he's really tired.' Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Harry and Ron gave her a questionable look. If Wood was saying he was tired, why would they doubt that? 'He's obviously worried about what happened at the World Cup, and who wouldn't be, with the Death Eaters showing up and destroying the campsite.''Hermione, come on. We have all seen Wood get worried every time Gryffindor had almost lost a match and this just wasn't like that.' Ron replied, whilst holding in a yawn. 'Besides, I'm quite exhausted as well.' 'Of course he didn't look worried to _you_. Real life isn't a game. OK… a _sport.'_ Hermione corrected when Ron and Harry had both opened their mouths to explain to her why Quidditch was so much more than just a _game._ 'But you can't expect him to act like a captain all the time. This situation is more complex, we don't really get to see any of Wood besides his Quidditch-side.' The three of them were quiet, and heard a cheer coming from the boys' dormitory. Seconds later the Weasley twins rushed down the stairs and told them all about how they were intending on getting past the age-line around the Goblet of Fire.


	2. Back in the common room

_The Durmstrang and __B__eauxbatons__ students have arrived at Hogwarts. Fred and George failed to enter their name into the Goblet of Fire, Oliver decided it was best to focus more on __Quidditch__ rather than the tournament, Ron is mesmerized by Viktor Krum and Hermione considers putting up a house-elf support group. Besides all that, __Harry has just found out he's the fourth Tri-wizard Champion, we jump in when everyone goes back to their common room._

'Can you believe it? Harry, the fourth Triwizard Champion?' 'He must've cheated, he's not even seventeen.' 'Who cares? He's from Gryffindor, I'd have him over Diggory any time.'

The Gryffindor common room was packed, no one felt like going to bed early today. When Hermione and Ron had walked in the bomb had burst. 'How did he do it? You must know something, you guys hang out all the time.' Hermione, who had never had to deal with this much attention on her, startled and went quite red when she muttered that she too, had no idea how this had happened. When everyone had gone back to their gossiping, she and Ron went up to the boys dormitory. Ron hadn't spoken at all since Harry's name had been called by Dumbledore. He had his mouth closed firmly, as if he were afraid his teeth might fell out if he'd relax his lips a bit. 'Ron, are you ok?' Hermione said as she watched how he let himself fall down onto his bed. 'No.' He snapped. 'I'm sure Harry didn't put his name in the goblet, he just couldn't have. What would he want 'eternal glory' for? He's already famous.' This didn't improve Ron's mood. 'Ron, I get how you feel. But you're going to have to support Harry in this, people actually die during this tournament. I've read about it in Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.' When Ron refused to talk to her, Hermione walked out the room and closed the door with a bit more force than necessary. 'Boys…' she murmured to herself, and she went down the stairs.

Oliver sat on the bottom stair, staring at everyone discussing how Harry had entered his name in the goblet. Hermione almost tripped over him as she walked down. All the seats had been taken by the gossiping crowd, so she sat down next to Oliver. 'Ron's so vain, I can't believe how jealous he's acting! He really is the biggest baby I've laid eyes on.' One of Hermione's characteristics was that, in anger, she always felt the need to express her opinion even though no one was really listening. To her surprise, Oliver had heard her and bothered to respond. 'He'll come around, just wait 'till the first task. By then he's got figured out anyone entering the tournament voluntarily is a _daftie__.'__'A what?'_ Hermione asked curiously. 'A _daftie,_ a fool or idiot. Scottish slang.''_Ah,_ Ok. Didn't know that.' Hermione smiled broadly at Oliver, but he didn't notice; he was staring blankly at the ground. 'So, you don't believe Harry put his name into the goblet himself?' she asked, desperate to make conversation. For the first time they were actually talking, and not even about Quidditch.'No, he'd have to be really stupid. Either he'll die during that tournament or I'll kill him myself.' Oliver looked up at Hermione, who looked at him in shock. 'Where am I going to find someone to replace him as Seeker? I don't think anyone could, he's been our reason for victory the past three years.' Hermione smiled, she was relieved and felt the urge to laugh. It had been too good to be true; a conversation with Oliver and no mention of Quidditch. Then, she suddenly had a brilliant idea. 'What if you let Ron try-out? He could use the feeling of being center stage. And, he's played with his brothers during the summer before. He's not too bad on a broomstick.' Oliver considered this for a second then agreed with her. 'Yeah, I guess he can try-out if he wants to. You might want to come with him, Fred and George have told me he gets nervous quite easily.' 'Yeah, sure. I'm getting a bit tired, I think I'm going to get some sleep. See you later.' Hermione got up and walked towards the stairs leading up to the girls' dormitory. 'Yeah, I'm going up to. 'Night then.' Oliver had gotten up as well. ''Night Oliver.' They both walked up to their rooms and fell asleep quickly.


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

_So, today it's Saturday; Quidditch try-outs. Hermione has convinced Ron to try out, because she figured he could use some cheering up after Harry became a Triwizard Champion. I__ know the last chapter was kind of short, but this one is much longer. I got quite inspired yesterday. ) _

* * *

**Quidditch Try-outs**

The following Saturday, Ron and Hermione walked to the Quidditchpitch together. Ron had his broom clenched tight in his hands, and like Olive had predicted: Ron was a nervous wreck. 'What if my broom's not fast enough? Would that make any difference?' Hermione sighed, Ron's nerves were getting quite annoying. It seemed like it all he did lately was annoy her. Couldn't he just shut up? 'I'm sure Wood won't pay attention to that, you could always borrow someone else's broom if you're worried.' Ron nodded multiple times while she spoke, it was one of his twitches. 'Oh, I'm not worried. Just… _afraid.'_ He muttered the last word, afraid someone might overhear him. When they walked onto the field, they could see a fair few people already waiting for the try-outs to begin. Hermione wished Ron good luck and took a seat in the stands. She could see Oliver walking up to the group on the field and she caught bits and pieces of what he was telling them. When Oliver had given them their first exercise, Hermione saw some good reasons for Ron to be nervous. They were suppose to fly up to the goalposts and then take a dive and skid the ground. Hermione was getting sick just watching people dive, in full speed, and almost hit the ground. Ron's second reason to be nervous was that he wasn't very good. At all. He pulled his broom up too early and was still feet away from the ground when he flew horizontally. Only two people had done accomplished to stay put on their broom, to avoid touching the ground and to get close enough to the grass to please Oliver. 'Well done!' He said when everyone had finished their dive, with slight sarcasm. The second exercise didn't go too well for Ron either. Each person was to hover in the air, catching golf balls thrown by Oliver. Ron had caught only three out of ten, and had to pick the others from the ground. 'Oh God, he's screwing it.' Hermione said to herself. 'Here to see your _boyfriend_ make a fool out of himself, Granger?' Hermione's eyes widened. She knew that voice, and she _hated _to who it belonged. When she turned her head she saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle smirking behind her. 'Guess your mudblood kiss for good luck just made him fly worse.' Crabbe and Goyle laughed at this comment, like they always did when Draco bullied someone. 'Shut up Malfoy.' Hermione snapped and she turned her head so she faced the field again. '_Hey Weasley!_´ Malfoy shouted at Ron, who had just landed ungracefully on the grass. ´How´s that grass tasting? If you could afford a better broom you might suck less!' Crabbe and Goyle laughed again and Hermione clenched her teeth. She swallowed all the words she wanted to say to Malfoy. But it didn't stop there. 'Your mudblood girlfriend's embarrassed by you! I think she´s gonna break it off if you don´t put in a _little_ more afford.´ When Malfoy said ´_little´_ he had swung his arm around Hermione and dragged her closer to him. It took time to sink in to Hermione that her mortal enemy was actually standing with his arm around her. By the time she had thrown off his arm and had lifted her hand to smack him, someone beat her to it. Ron had knocked Malfoy off of his feet and now floated in front of the stands, cussing furiously. It all happened very fast after that. Malfoy took a broom off a first year´s, and kicked off the ground. He had gotten out his wand and was shooting spells at Ron. Just in time, Ron ducked and flew away. Draco followed him, but in his fury he let go of his wand. It fell to the ground and Draco didn´t bother to fetch it; he was livid. Hermione ran onto the field and watched how the two boys were flying after each other, shouting vulgar things. ´_Stop it!´_ Hermione screamed on the top of her lungs. Oliver had ran toward her, and they stood side by side as they watched Ron and Draco. ´If only he could put this much passion into Quidditch, he could make a great Seeker.´ Hermione shot him a look and Oliver decided it was best to keep quiet. Hermione gasped in despair. ´Oh no… They´re heading toward the Whomping Willow!´ Without thinking, she snatched Oliver´s broomstick, mounted it and kicked off the ground. She was flying fast toward the two little figures, getting more close to the willow each second. She saw how the willow had began moving and cussing furiously. ´Ron! _Ron! _Look out, the – ' but it was too late. Ron had looked up the minute a branch crashed down on him. She heard Malfoy scream and saw how he barely avoided getting slammed to the ground by another branch. '_Unfortunate,' _Hermione thought. She saw Ron getting to his feet, trying to run for it, but he was smacked to the ground again. Hermione's mind raced. There was a way to stop the willow from moving, she had seen Lupin do it when she and Harry had traveled back in time last year. What was it again? She forced all her energy on remembering the spell. She grabbed her wand from her robes, pointed it at the willow and shouted: _'Immobulus!' _The Whomping Willow immediately slowed it's movement. Hermione dove to the ground and jumped off the broom before she had landed. '_Ron! _Are you OK?' Hermione heard a moan and took that as a 'yes'. She tried to lift Ron on her shoulder but he was too heavy and she collapsed under the weight. How on earth was she going to get him on the broom? Better yet: _How on earth was she going to fly on that broom? _She had been so scared for Ron that she had barely noticed her first, successful, flight on a broomstick. The adrenaline must've done all the work for her, she just knew what she wanted it to do and it listened. Suddenly Fred, George and Oliver landed next to her. Oliver must've borrowed someone else's broomstick because she had his. '_Sorry._ I'm _so sorry _for taking your broom Oliver. I should've taken another one.' Oliver smiled at her. 'Don't be sorry, you've saved Ron from some serious beating. And you've just shown some great flying skills out there!' Fred and George had lifted Ron onto their shoulders and even though they were joking, you could tell they were worried about Ron. Fred and George had gotten him on Fred's broom and they flew off quickly to take Ron to the hospital wing. Oliver handed his broom to Hermione and got his own one back from her. 'Do you think you could fly? You look a bit upset.' Hermione was indeed shaken by what happened with Ron and was glad that she got to join Oliver on his broom. When they were flying back to the castle Oliver spoke to her again. 'You know, I was gonna go with Ron as our stand-in Seeker but I don't think he'd be able to go near a broomstick any time soon. Would you maybe like to take his place?'

* * *

_Hehehe... I know Hermione's not suppose to be good at flying and all but let's just imagine that because she was scared Ron might get hurt, she got the hang of it. I had to have a reason for Oliver to get her on the team right? So... about the Draco getting friendly with Hermione; I know that was weird. But it seemed like something that would piss off Ron enough to knock Draco off his feet. And I'm thinking about writing a Draco/Hermione fanfic, which'll become a sort of: What if... from Draco's point of view. The little wrapping-arm-around-Hermione would feature it. )_


End file.
